megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Beauty of Destiny
Beauty of Destiny est le thème de fin de la saison 1 de Persona 4: the Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Lotus Juice et Shihoko Hirata, et écrit par Lotus Juice. Paroles TV Size :Let go of yourself :Free your mindset :No time to waste :But make you pace :It's ok to remove copy and paste :I'm doing my way :You do it your way :Don't just follow your left find the right way :Stereotypes :Too many hypes :But I'm the epitome of new types :Having the fear is power to my soul :Cuz I overcome them :That's how I roll :Expose your thoughts :Don't be afraid of making mistakes :Rules prevailing in :(Somethings that you cannot run away) :That may be your greatest rival :Believe in faith and your heart :Your true soul stop being :(You must face yourself sooner or later) :In the shades come on :Out in the open sun :Beauty of the child of destiny :Delightful days :Are rich with density of love :Thorny path :There's no easy way for real bliss :So I keep on fighting for :Beauty of destiny Full ver. :Let go of yourself :Free your mindset :No time to waste :But make you pace :It's ok to remove copy and paste :I'm doing my way :You do it your way :Don't just follow your left find the right way :Stereotypes :Too many hypes :But I'm the epitome of new types :Having the fear is power to my soul :Cuz I overcome them :That's how I roll :Expose your thoughts :Don't be afraid of making mistakes :Rules prevailing in :(Somethings that you cannot run away) :That may be your greatest rival :Believe in faith and your heart :Your true soul stop being :(You must face yourself sooner or later) :In the shades come on :Out in the open sun :Beauty of the child of destiny :Delightful days :Are rich with density of love :Thorny path :There's no easy way for real bliss :So I keep on fighting for :Beauty of destiny :Stand up and fight for your delight :Lose sometimes, but a cry is worth a dime to shine :(Noone wins it no oh) :Don't let one loss shut your lights down :Extra coated with nice, hot syrup :My sweet flows keep my life stirred up :I like to keep this fire so flared up :Reasons I gotta fight but cheer up :Taste of fear is taste of life :Take for granted then you might taste the nightmares :Be careful not to get impaired :Have faith in what you do here and there :This age went from local to global to glocal :So called lifestyle evolved :Beauty of change in time I revolve around it :This era I'm so involved :A lot of nonsense did provoke me to write :And it got me so deep, changed my life :Still struggling but keep the fist tight :Mostly against me, my life :Times you win times you lose :Times you smile times you frown :Times, :Every moment's add'n'multiple of life :(Each sec counts, they amount to something) :At times you vision :Times you're blinded :Times you listen :Times you can't hear what your heart really says :(You need to focus, don't be fooled, by it) :In a flow of city :Just let go of yourself :Free your mindset :Times you win :Times you lose :But at times you gotta bring the king's ring :So follow the flow of century like Twitter :Prepare for the moment then be a heavy hitter :My voice is heard now even when I whisper :But I had to earn it the right to glitter :Mr. L to the J keeping it Mr. Swagger right :Beauty of the child of destiny :Delightful days :Are rich with density of love :Thorny path :There's no easy way for real bliss :So I keep on fighting for :Beauty of destiny :Beauty of the child of destiny :Delightful days :Are rich with density of love :Thorny path :There's no easy way for real bliss :So I keep on fighting for :Beauty of destiny :Gotta keep on fighting for beauty of destiny Catégorie:Chansons Persona 4